theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Diamond
Blue Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. Info Personality As shown in her debut, Blue Diamond is portrayed as a very mellow Diamond who treats high-ranking members of her court with respect. According to Holly Blue Agate, Blue Diamond has a reputation for mercy and forgiveness. This is demonstrated when she "saves" Greg from the threat of the Cluster after taking a liking to him, unaware that the Cluster is no longer active. However, as with Yellow Diamond, her true nature may be at odds with her reputation, as she sentences Ruby to shattering for accidentally fusing with Sapphire while trying to do her job. Albeit, she has a diplomatic personality, wishing to find a compromise rather than to destroy things outright. Her reputation as merciful and forgiving is at odds with her actions. However, she may have changed in the 5,000 years following the death of Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond is currently in a state of great depression, having mourned the loss of Pink Diamond for thousands of years after her shattering. She is unable to let go of the past, clinging to every reminder of Pink Diamond she can. When it comes to things that used to belong to Pink Diamond (For example, the Earth), she considers them to still belong to her. She even audibly ponders what she would have thought of letting Yellow Diamond put the Cluster in the Earth. If the situation requires it, Blue can hold it together for her subjects. Additionally, Blue Diamond seems not to understand humans, given by how she was surprised that Greg was able to comprehend and sympathize with her pain of losing a loved one, and while she considered it a shame that Earth would be destroyed by the Cluster, she does not appear to intend to do anything to prevent it. Appearnce Blue Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common Pearl pale in comparison. Her complexion is light blue, and her hair is a very pale shade of blue, appearing as off-white. She has a gaunt face, full lips, and a straight nose. She also possesses large, sad, slanting eyes, light blue irises, diamond-shaped pupils, thin, black eyebrows, and three black markings on the lower portion of her eyes resembling eyelashes. Her gemstone is located on her chest, and she wears a long, navy blue cloak. Underneath her cloak, she wears a navy blue cowl. She also appears to be slightly shorter than Yellow Diamond and quite thin by comparison. Story in Steven Universe After Rose Quartz and Pearl rebelled, Blue Diamond called Sapphire to Earth to share a vision of the future. Once Sapphire explains what the rebels will do on the Cloud Arena, Blue Diamond thanks Sapphire for her vision. Once Rose and Pearl show up, Blue Diamond's Palanquin grows spider legs to get her to safety and protect her. Blue Diamond is later disgusted by Ruby and Sapphire's fusion, threatening to shatter Ruby for fusing with a member of her court. "Steven's Dream" Blue Diamond returns to Earth one last time to pay her respects to Pink Diamond before, as she believes, the Cluster will emerge, unaware that Steven had contained the superweapon months earlier. Blue Diamond expresses regret over how she should have done more, and wonders what Pink Diamond would think of the Cluster destroying her colony. After Greg reveals himself, Blue Diamond asks her Pearl to bring Greg to her. She then states how she is impressed by humanity's ability to survive in the wild and remarks on the irony that a fragile human can survive on Earth while a being as powerful as a Diamond can perish. When Greg tells her that he also lost someone close to him, Blue Diamond is surprised that a human can sympathize with her, and is glad that she can save Greg from the Cluster. She forcefully takes Greg and boards her ship with the goal of bringing him to Pink Diamond's Zoo. "Gem Heist" Holly Blue Agate reveals that after Pink Diamond was shattered, Blue Diamond took over her Zoo in an attempt to preserve her legacy. Blue Diamond and Holly Blue have been maintaining the Zoo since Era 2began. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond returns to the Zoo to mourn alongside a room full of bubbled Rose Quartzes. She is shocked to find Yellow Diamond entering the room and tells her that she just wants to cry alone. Blue Diamond listens to Yellow Diamond's song, comforts Yellow when it ends, and is greeted afterward by Holly Blue Agate and the Crystal Gems. Blue Diamond does not understand what Holly Blue means by Sapphire's "special delivery". Once Sapphire lies and tells her that she foresaw Blue Diamond requesting more humans for the zoo, Blue Diamond believes her and is sad to announce that there is limited time to retrieve more humans due to the Cluster. Against, later on Sora's Team Blue Diamond has only encountered Sora when his team was in homeworlds city, and after she tried to contain him for the human zoo, she was amazed how much power a simple human possessed. Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Unknown Genders Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Immortals Category:Warlords Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Neutral characters Category:Lovers Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Former Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Elemental Users